Misty Lee
Misty Lee (born April 22 in Mount Clemens, Michigan) is an American improv comedian, professional magician and voice actress. Lee is married to animation producer and comic book author Paul Dini. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Betty Ross (ep42) *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2010-2015) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2014-2016) - Brenda Peterson (ep12), Damsel in Distress (ep9), Debbie (ep8), Female Alien (ep16), Female Bystander (ep13), Hostage (ep22), Jimmy (ep18), Julie (ep11), Liz (ep25), Martha (ep20), Miss Applebottom (ep14), Old Woman (ep20), Sally (ep28), Scout (ep8), Sheena (ep8), Squirrel (ep10), Stacy (ep15), Trish (ep15), Wife (ep14), Woman (ep13), Woman (ep19) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Aunt May Parker, Cat (ep24), Girl#1 (ep8), Little Girl (ep12), Old Lady (ep40), Oscorp Computer Voice (ep104), Reporter (ep21), Salem's Witch (ep33), S.H.I.E.L.D. Computer, Squirrel Girl, Woman (ep33), Woman (ep79), Woman (ep89) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Woman Executive (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Big Barda/Barda Free *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Big Barda/'Barda Free', Mad Harriet *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Big Barda/Barda Free *Red Sonja: Queen of Plagues (2016) - Red Sonja 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Big Barda/Barda Free, Mad Harriet 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2016-2017) - Big Barda/Barda Free, Mad Harriet (ep45) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko (2018-2019) - Kabae 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Aggretsuko: We Wish You a Metal Christmas (2018) - Kabae, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Aunt May Parker/Spider-Ma'am 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Camilla, Titania, Ursula 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Daisy, Ivana Bangya *Artifact (2018) - Assassin's Apprentice, Mercenary Exiles, Oglodi Catapult, Roseleaf Rejuvenator *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Presenter *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Laura Gibson *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Polar, Pura, Additional Voices *Darksiders III (2018) - Envy, Human *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Molly, Settler, Talia McGovern *God of War (2018) - Sigrun *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2016) - Grand Widow Faerlina, Lady Liadrin *Hearthstone: Kobolds & Catacombs (2017) - Lady Liadrin *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Female Ped, Hank's Daughter *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Garland King *Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) - Linden *League of Legends (2014) - Kalista *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - She-Hulk, Squirrel Girl *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Jakku Villager *Lost Planet 3 (2013) - Crewman Pilney, Jenette Diaz, Morelli, Narissa Rock, Quartermaster Davis, Sarah Braddock, Silvia Herrera *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Beniva, Dactite (Quiet Order) *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Silicoid Advisor *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Dispatch, Krugersec Guard *Need for Speed (2015) - Additional Voices *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Hunter, Root Mother *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Star Strike *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Princess Leia Organa *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Ninth Sister *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Jean DeWolf *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie 2: Videogame (2019) - Additional Voices *Walden, a game (2017) - Mother, Sophia Thoreau *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Camilla *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2019. *She is fluent in American Sign Language and has worked as a theatrical sign interpreter for Michigan State University. She and her husband currently live in Los Angeles. *Lee studied and performed both sketch and musical improv comedy at The Second City in Los Angeles. Category:American Voice Actors